Plant covers, often times called shrub or vegetation covers, are used for protection of vegetation such as plants, shrubs, flowers, bushes, plant seedlings, such as vegetable and flower seedlings, and the like (hereinafter generally referred to as “plants”) from extreme weather conditions, typically cold, frost, or freezing temperatures or elements such as sun, hail, snow, wind, etc., that would otherwise damage or kill the vegetation. Plant covers may also function as a physical barrier providing protection of plants from pests, such as, flying and crawling insects, rodents, and other animals and/or protect the fruit of fruit-bearing bushes from birds. When installed, a plant cover will overlie and/or enclose vegetation or a portion of the vegetation, thereby providing a degree of protection for the vegetation or the covered portion of the vegetation from the weather conditions and/or elements and/or pests. An example of such a plant or shrub cover is U.S. Design Pat. No. D653,919 to Ward et al., assigned to the assignee of the present disclosure.